


Historiae Nostrae (Our History)

by CrystalAzul



Series: The Benefits of Belonging (to a Happy Murder Family) [1]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Hannibal (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Munsters
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Creature Fic, Creature Harry Potter, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Food Porn, Happy Murder Family, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Is it even Cannibalism if a vampire does it?, M/M, Magical Realism, Metamorphmagus Harry Potter, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Necromancy, Order of the Phoenix Bashing (Harry Potter), Ravenstag, Slice of Life, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Vampire Family, Will Graham Doesn't Need Help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalAzul/pseuds/CrystalAzul
Summary: The Potter heir is not what was expected of the Boy-Who-Lived. After being abandoned on a snow-covered doorstep by a manipulative and scheming old headmaster, Hawthorne Potter-Black-Addams was raised by his mother's maiden family. Just not the Dursleys. Thanks to Petunia Dursley's quick actions her nephew was raised by his maternal Uncle, Wilhelm Addams, better known by his alias of Will Graham. When Will is working with the FBI he drops Harry off with either his brother, Gomez Addams or his maternal cousin, Lily Munster.A story about magical Britain's prophesied saviour being raised by Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter with input and aid from Will’s wonderfully eccentric, dark and pureblood werepire family.
Relationships: Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Petunia Evans Dursley/Vernon Dursley
Series: The Benefits of Belonging (to a Happy Murder Family) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881382
Comments: 29
Kudos: 419





	1. Legal Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Note:  
> Alternating POV. Be prepared for an eccentric, extraordinary and inhuman mashup of worlds. Staring the worlds of The Addams and the Munster Families methodically fused with the worlds of Harry Potter and Hannibal Lecter. Expect guest appearances from other fandoms not yet listed. This is a deeply intricate and plotty crack piece treated very seriously.
> 
> KEY;  
> ~Parseltongue~  
> ~Dragon's Tongue~  
> “Beast Speak”  
> *^*^*^*^*Reading Material.**^*^*^*^*  
> "Thoughts"  
> “Regular Speech”  
> "Telepathy"  
> **********Flash Back********** 
> 
> WARNING;  
> There will be Cursing, Sex, Violence, Murder, Arson, Blood Drinking, and Cannibalism in this fanfiction. This story’s mashed up crossover world and the characters in it will be OC. This is NOT the canon story, this is my fanfiction story. My story, my rules. Don't like, don't read.

#  **Chapter One. Legal Shenanigans**

* * *

####  **POV:** Narrator

Much like every other intelligent species, creatures, such as werepires, have social classes and often have a soulmate within their hierarchy. Unlike wizards, werepires do not discriminate based on blood or magical status. Werepires discriminate based on wealth and prestige much like muggles. As with most truly successful soulmate unions, other factors play a crucial role in deciding a werepire mating. Attraction, personality, knowledge and skill set remain a common ground for almost every intelligent species.

As with many intelligent predator species, werepires instinctively require any prospective partner to be able to provide for them and at least match and balance out their own skillset. It is, for this reason, werepires, vampires, and werewolves have what is called a 'Bloody Court'. A 'Bloody Court' is an age-old courting dance. It requires both prospective partners to showcase their ability to provide and protect by hunting for muggle or magical prey that has either offended or threatened their prospective mate or mates without getting caught. While hunting muggles is legal in _most_ magical governments hunting magical beings is _not_ and has _never_ been legal.

The Addams and Munster clans may not be strictly wizarding families but they most certainly _aren't muggles_. The Addams and Munster families are among the original magical werepire bloodlines. No werepire should be confused with your regular run of the mill vampire or werewolf citizen. Werepires are the predecessors of both vampires and werewolves. Original werepires are werepires that were neither turned nor created. Werepires are naturally born in their abilities and are by most definitions immortal.

In order of coming into existence, the original werepire families are; Tepes, Dracula, Sanguini, Slytherin, Addams, Peverell, Lecter, Prince, Munster, Ravenclaw, Graves, Graham, Black, Morningstar, Snape, Frump, and more recently the Whitlock’s, Hale’s, Potter’s, Sawyers and the Durselys. 

Eudora Munster has everything a muggle looks for in a prospective partner. She can cook, sew, garden and clean. She was born into a kind-hearted and welcoming if an eccentric noble family with near-endless wealth and a rich family background. Eudora Munster is even considered classically pretty to most muggles. The problem is she isn't a muggle herself by any means. She was born a blood-drinking, flesh-eating, moon bathing, spell casting, potion making, werepire. Much like her niece Marilyn Munster will be in the future, Eudora Munster simply lacks the natural allure, charm, hypnotism and the innate grace all werepires are inherently known for. 

Still, Eudora wasn't willing to settle for less than she is worth despite something as simple as being born deformed. After years of searching for someone, Eudora met and fell in love with her soulmate, the professional ward-breaker and spell-crafter Jasper Addams. After a formal werepire (read serial-murder) courtship the two bonded and wed. Due to Jasper's profession as a ward-breaker and spell-crafter, Eudora and Jasper moved quite frequently. So frequently in fact that each of their three born children were born in a different country.

Their eldest Wilhelm Jasper Addams, commonly known simply as Will, was born in the Munster family castle in Münster, Germany. As the Count of the noble houses; Addams, Graves, Graham and Munster, Jasper named Will his heir. Their next child was a girl they named, Petunia Amethyst Addams. Petunia was born in their townhouse in Paris, France. Petunia was lovingly nicknamed Tunie by her siblings and friends. Petunia was always a proper child however and prefered to be called by her full name. 

Their youngest child by birth is Lillian Garnet Addams, commonly known simply as Lily. Lily was born in London, England. Later that same year, Eudora and Jasper adopted two of their nephews; four-year-old Gomez Addams and three-year-old Fester Addams. Tragically their parents went missing on a cruise near the Bermuda triangle while they were babysitting the little devils. You would think people would learn to avoid the entire area of the Bermuda triangle. Unfortunately adventure and danger act as a siren call to everyone, especially werepires. 

As expected all five of their children were invited to formal magical boarding schools. Wilhelm, Gomez and Fester all attended Durmstrang in Germany. Their second-youngest Petunia attended Beauxbatons in France. Meanwhile, the baby of the family, Lillian, attended Hogwarts in Scotland. Bizarrely, however, Lily was assumed to be a human muggleborn witch, of all things. With her husband and her son’s away when the Hogwarts representatives came Eudora Addams nee Munster had no choice but to try to explain the school’s bizarre mistake herself. 

Unfortunately, the foolish wizards didn't seem to be able to identify a real werepire unless they were hanging from their neck! No matter how blunt she was the representatives simply laughed her off or took her to be overcompensating for her daughter! Thus Lillian Addams left for school wrongly assumed to be a human muggleborn witch alongside her best mate and cousin, the werepire Severus Snape who was wrongly assumed to be a half-blood wizard. Naturally, they remained thick as thieves despite everyone assuming they had a fall out after a massive courtyard fight.

* * *

####  **Date:** May 29th, 1983 **\-- Location:** Dining room, #8 Godric's Hollow Potter Cottage, England, Great Britain.  
 **POV:** James Charlus Potter-Peverell **, -- Age;** 20 **\-- Species:** Pureblood Werepire **\-- Titles:** Count to the most ancient and most noble families; Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor and Mortis **.**

“I don't like 'Harry'.” Countess Lillian Potter-Peverell nee Addams says abruptly during dinner one night.

“Who?” Count James Potter-Peverell asks looking up from his steak, cut from muggle meat. 

“As a name.” Lillian clarifies as she cuts into her own steak, cut from the same muggle meat. “I don't like the name 'Harry' for our son,” she says before stabbing a forkful of her autumn salad alongside a sliver of steak.

“What brought this on? I mean-” James asks raking his hands through his wild raven hair and looking at his pregnant wife bewildered and amused. “Why are we even considering a name like ‘Harry’?”

“Albus keeps pushing for us to name our firstborn 'Harry' even if our child ends up as a girl. I told him ‘No’ flat out. He’s still insistent though. The last time he left he acted like I agreed with him. You know how he is.” Lillian says before turning back to her dinner. The words ‘controlling’, ‘demeaning’ and ‘egotistical’ are left unsaid.

James agrees with her. As she is six months pregnant and extremely temperamental he feels he needs to inform her of this fact. “That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. A future werepire Prince and pureblood Count named 'Harry?'”

“Precisely,” Lillian says, equally disgusted with the thought. “Despite the foolish wizards not knowing that he'll be royalty from my side they do know he will be a Count of both Wizards and Muggles one day from your family.”

“You would think they would have more tact or at least the care to stay out of other people's business,” James says, equally disgusted with the realization. That earns him a smile from his Lily flower. He relaxes enough to absentmindedly suggest a name while twirling his steak knife between his fingers. “If we are going with H’s how about Haraldr.”

Lillian’s fingers tighten around her own knife. “No,” she growls glaring at him before sighing. “I want- I want to follow the tradition my mother began with Will, Petunia and myself. I want our son to have something from my side.”

James ponders the thought before nodding his head. “Okay, what about Hawthorne? It can be shortened to Harry and it keeps with your family's traditions of naming children after a plant or something deadly.”

“That's fine for a first name. We can call him Harry for short when we’re around Albus and his lot. In private we’ll call him Hawthorne.”

“By Potter family tradition he has to have my first name somewhere in there… how about a second middle name?” James asks absently wondering why deciding on a name is _so_ bloody difficult. Then he remembers _names have power_ , especially among those blessed with magic running through their veins. 

“Why does he need a second middle name? He’s not even born yet! Nothing’s been decided.” Lillian argues her eyes narrowed.

“No,” James argues while picking up his wine glass. It's full of old but homebrewed red-wine laced with muggle blood. “You had a point about Albus. We need a name that we can use to trick him and his Order-of-the-Phoenix into thinking we're following their insane plans.”

“Okay…” Lillian says slowly before declaring decisively. “So we need a second middle name. Something to throw them off even further while keeping with both our family's traditions.” 

“Precisely.” James agrees.

Thus Count Potter-Peverell and his wife Countess Potter-Peverell, argue well into the night about what is a suitable name for their unborn son. Lillian gives him a thorough lesson throughout dinner on what constitutes a proper Addams and Munster name. Afterwards, James began searching through books full of proper pureblood baby names. Meanwhile, Lillian vetoes any names she disagrees with. 

“Can we use a star name?” Lily hesitantly asks hours after they’re both buried in summoned books. “I’ve always wanted to name a child after a star, and its tradition on your mother’s side to do so.”

“Yes.” James quickly agrees. ‘ _Anything to have an excuse to get the house-elves to put away this mess_ .’ he thinks to himself looking around the disaster that is the Potter manor library. _‘It looks like a tornado swept through the room_.’ James absentmindedly muses.

“What about Regulus?”

“Regulus? What, like Sirius’s brother?” he asks confused.

“Exactly,” Lily said with a small smile and a nod. ”It means Dark Prince in Latin.”

James pauses in thought before quickly agreeing. “I think it’s perfect.” the says before barking out a laugh. “Sirius gave Haven the Black heirship too so we may as well tack that on there.” He adds with a smile.

Lillian laughs “Our child will be politically powerful.” she says with a pleased smile.

*Mhmum* *Kiss* “That's not to mention all the other houses we hold between the two of us.” he mutters leading her away from the stairs and back toward their room.

* * *

“Hardwin or Henry after your ancestors?” Lilly asks later when they're surrounded by Order members.

“How do you feel about Harry?” he asks. He keeps his false mindscape open allowing Dumbledore to pillage through his thoughts full of fear and anger toward Voldemort and love, compassion and hope toward his family before he moves on to Alice.

“Harry?” Lily asks, playing confused so brilliantly. If he wasn't in on the act he wouldn't have known any different.

“It’s a combination of both family names,” he explains excitedly.

“He will be Harry then, and James after his father,” Lily says decisively.

“Fantastic, if you can sign right here,” Dumbledore asks. “And just add a drop of your blood to the paper.” James makes a mental note that Dumbledore looks distinctly dejected when he realizes they brought the vials with them. He can't help but be grateful that the wizards in the room can't tell the difference in the blood. Lilian may have spent hours in a potions lab creating synthetic blood for her and Hawthorne but as a werepire himself, he's still able to tell the difference.

* * *

####  **Date:** November-01-1985 **\-- Time:** 6:00 am **\--Location:** Front Porch, #4 Privet Drive Dursley Residence, Little Whinging, Surrey, England, Great Britain  
 **POV:** Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, **\-- Age;** 150 **\-- Species;** Half-blood Wizard **\-- Titles:** Headmaster of Hogwarts, Grand Sorcerer, Supreme Mugwump, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot

The Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, happily holds the Potter heir in his arms. He is immensely pleased with how well his pawns worked to ensure his plans for Harry’s new residence. After the Potters, Heir Sirius Orion Black was the only one left with the power to threaten his plans. A threat he took to heart. Like all purebloods, the Potters and the Blacks are Dark and therefore _evil_. As always his plans included a course of action to take to deal with the Black heir. After all, _someone_ had to take the blame for the Potters' tragic double murder.

Silently in the frigid November morning air, Albus and two of his professors approach #4 Privet Drive. The secondary school Headmaster gently lays Heir Harry James Potter on the frigid ground. The young Potter heir is wrapped in a soft self-expanding blanket covered in quidditch snitches which appear still to muggle eyes. The poor boy’s parents were recently targeted and murdered, their son was the sole survivor of the attack. Albus has already prepared a letter to explain everything to the muggle relatives who reside within the house.

Unbeknownst to Albus Dumbledore, or his lackeys, like the rest of the child’s family, the residents of the house in front of them most certainly aren't muggles. They're werepires who simply prefer to live in a predominantly muggle area. Secondly, the child in his arms may be the Potter heir but Countess Lily Potter and Count James Potter did _not_ follow his wishes when naming their son and his name is _not_ Harry James Potter. Albus Dumbledore and his lackeys remain unaware of these facts as Albus gently tucks a letter into the infant's outer blanket. 

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore then knocks on the door before disapparateing away. His followers spare the child one last tear felled farewell before following his lead. The poor orphaned infant remains on the front porch of #4 privet drive through the blizzard's snowfall remaining until he’s deftly buried. As the child has been put under the bewitched-sleeping spell he does not wake throughout this. His magic however does. In its second attempt to rescue itself in under 24-hours the infants magic breaks the spells placed on itself causing the child to startle awake shivering and crying out.

* * *

####  **Date:** November-01-1985 **\-- Time:** 6:16 am **\--Location:** #5 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England, Great Britain  
 **POV:** Mr. Robert ‘Rob’ Tompson, **\-- Age;** 24 **\-- Species;** Muggle **\-- Titles:** None

“What the _devil_ is that noise?” Rob Tompson grunts as he pushes his trash bin through the tall slushy snow to the curb.

“It _sounds_ like a baby.” Rob’s wife, Marie Tompson, grumbles tightening her thick red and blue cotton robe walking along with their Yorkie on a leash.

“Wha's that god awful racket?!” Mrs. Rosemary O'Brien of number six demands sharply. She's already standing by the curb with her trashcan while her poodle-pom barks at her side. 

“Marie here thinks it might be a baby, of all things.” Rob snorts.

"But it can't be ah wee bairn. What kin’a maniac would leave a wee bairn ou’side in ah November blizzard?!” Rosemary demands aghast. 

“I don't know,” Rob says exasperated “but I’ll tell ya both what I’ll do. I'll check the noise out myself."

“It’s coming from over there,” Marie says pointing across the street while righting her robe again.

“The Dursleys place?” Rob asks bewildered.

“Yes, and _I’m telling you, Robert_ , there's a child over there.” Marie insists.

“I believe you're right, Marie. That sounds like a wee bairn screachin’ for its mum.” Mrs. Rosemary O'Brien says distraught.

“Fine! Fine! But I’m not going all the way over there _in this weather_.” Rob states with a yawn wobbling back home through the deep sludgy snow as the blizzard continues to rage. His wife follows behind. “A baby outside in November.” he huffs as he makes his way back home earning him a wack from his wife.

* * *

####  **Date:** November-01-1985 **\-- Time:** 6:20 am **\--Location:** #5 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England, Great Britain  
 **POV:** Petunia Amethyst Dursley nee Addams **, -- Age;** 23 **\-- Species:** Pureblood Werepire **\-- Titles:** None.

"But it can't be a baby! What kind of maniac would leave _a baby_ outside _our house_ , and in a _November blizzard_ no less?” Petunia asks her husband as they groggy make their way to the front door. 

“I don't know Pet, but if it is one we’re not keeping it,” Vernon states with a yawn unlocking and opening the front storm door and then the screen door.

When Vernon opens the door against the howling wind Petunia’s expecting to see a stray familiar crying out in distress, or perhaps even a wailing stray pet. Whatever is trapped out in the heavy blizzard it’s making a God awful racket. Petunia doesn't find something normal when she looks down. Petunia finds the morning paper atop a pale wailing baby. A baby nearly buried in the snow on their ice-covered doormat. Moving in a panic Petunia picks up the freezing, snow-covered, child and takes it inside. Vernon gapes for a second before fighting against the howling wind which seems determined not to let them close the storm door. 

“A baby." Petunia whispers in shock staring at the loosely blanket wrapped toddler as she tightens her thick quilt around herself. Thinking better of it she pulls the frigid child under the thick quilt with her. “There's a raging blizzard out there and some nut-job left a baby on our front stoop!” Petunia shrieks enraged once the situation has hit her in full

“I told you that's what Rob said Marie and Mrs. O'Brien had heard,” Her husband grunts over the sound of the baby's rightfully distressed sobs. “You go back upstairs, grab Dudley. I’ll warm the tot up and call the Tompson’s back and give Mrs. O'Brien a call too. We’ll need to take it to the ER first. Should give the Thompson's and Mrs. O'Brien enough time to get dressed so we can make an official report with the police.”

“Thank God we’re already dressed.” Petunia mumbles to herself as she rushes back upstairs. 


	2. Police Integrations

#  **Chapter Two. Police Integrations**

* * *

####  **Date:** November-01-1985 **\-- Time:** 7:10 am **\-- Location:** Little Whinging Police Station, Little Whinging, Surrey, England, Great Britain **  
** **POV:** Mrs. Marie Thompson **Age;** 23 **\-- Species;** muggle **\-- Titles:** None

“And did you see him with this note, Mrs. Tompson?” The _‘bad’_ police officer asks, holding the bizarre note that’s now resting inside a plastic evidence bag. The man standing off to the side had taken it out of the blanket with tweezers. In fact, everything the poor little tot came with was counted as evidence. Mrs. Marie Tompson is sure by the end of the day everyone will have had a good laugh at the note despite the alarming and distressing situation. 

“I didn’t even notice it. I was across the street as it were. As if any sane person would believe any of that tripe in the first place.” Marie gripes annoyed. _‘Wizards? Magic? Just what type of drug was this man on when he wrote that nonsense?’_ she silently wonders to herself.

“Right, well, we have just a few more follow up questions before we can let you go.” The _‘good’_ police officer states with a sad yet pitying smile. 

“Naturally.” Marie agrees around a yawn. “Anything to find the sicko who did this to Petunia's family. She’s a good friend, you know? Horrible what happened to her and Vernon. Now assumably her sister’s been killed too.”

“You're referring to Mr. Vernon Dursley’s parent’s double homicide?”

“Yes, that's it _exactly_.” Mrs. Marie Tompson readily and easily agrees “How any man can stomach killing someone, let alone an entire family, I will never understand. Petunia was three months pregnant with Dudley when Vernon’s parents were murdered, you know? They had even just told them they were expecting too.” she says with a disgusted shake of her head. 

“Absolutely horrible,” she says with a dismayed sigh wondering how such a seemingly normal and happy couple could have such a thing happen to them. “And now this with her sister dying. Probably even murdered!” Marie points out animatedly. “This is likely an organised assassination,” she informs them sagely.

“And why do you believe that Mrs. Tompson?” the _'bad'_ police officer snorts.

“Petunia and Lily may be rather modest but they’re from old nobility. Aside from Lily and Petunia their entire maidan family lives overseas. The few that live here are Counts or at least lower nobility. Her eldest brother and their youngest sister both have seats in the house of Lords. But most of the family primarily live in America, Germany, or even France from what I understand.”

The _‘good’_ police officer sends a scathing glare at his shocked partner before delicately asking. “The letter mentions a Lily Potter nee Addams. Do you know if Petunia has a sister or a family member who went by that name?” 

“Petunia has a younger sister, yes. Countess Lillian Potter-Peverell nee Addams.” Marie easily agrees, while absentmindedly wondering why they don't know this before figuring they're likely just checking to see how well she and Petunia got along for some reason. Likely asking the same things with her husband, Rob, and Mrs. Rosemary O'Brien of number six now that she thinks about it. "Petunia and Lily are the youngest of five.” Mrs. Marie Tomspon begins to explain now hoping to clear her own name if nothing else. 

“The three eldest are all boys. I believe their names are Count Wilhelm Addams, that's William in German. Then next in age are Fester Addams and Gomez Addams. Gomez and Fester are adopted of course. The both of them. The two kept their names to honour their old family. Relatives, you know? If I remember right Fester's been missing for a few years now. “ Marie says tapping her chin in thought before self consciously placing her manicured hands back on the metal table in front of her. 

“Almost a decade now that I think about it. Just up and vanished one day after a birthday party! Quite the scandal." She says before becoming distraught. "Half the family's convinced he ran away, the other half think he was kidnapped. I couldn't imagine it happening to anyone but it always happens to those you least suspect, you know? Personally I agree with Petunia. Her brother was likely kidnapped. He left his own birthday party and his entire inheritance behind, you know."

“What do you know about Petunia's sister? You said her name was Countess Lillian Potter-Peverell nee Addams?” The _‘bad’_ officer asks clearly annoyed. 

“ _Anything_ that can help us locate the perp will help.” The _‘good’_ police officer explains politely.

“Well from what I know, Petunia's sister, Lillian, she married the current Count of the Potter and Peverell families and estates. Well, not current. The man's presumably dead now. Lily too, their poor little Hawthorne now an orphan.” Marie says tearing up. “It’s all just so completely horrible.”

“Both Petunia and Vernon and James and Lily were high school sweethearts, you know? I didn't personally go to school with either but I've heard Petunia gush on about how romantic both were often enough. Chasing after them and actually courting the two like some kind of chivalrous knights.” Marie explains as she begins to cry in earnest. “It just makes you wonder whether there's any hope for the rest of us when something so terrible happens to good upstanding people.” Marie gives a wobbly smile accepting the tissue box from one of the officers, she can't tell which one.

“Take your time.” the _‘good'_ police officer soothes. “You may not be the one whose family was targeted, but Petunia is your friend and you also helped find the abandoned toddler.”

“James, that's- James is Petunia's brother-in-law. Count James Potter-Peverell. He was an officer of the law. Worked in MI6 for a bit before deciding to go back to good old-fashioned police work. He was in the middle of switching jobs last I heard.” Marie explains once she's gotten over the worst of her sobs. “Do you- do you think his work followed him home?” she asks before she blows her nose as modestly and quietly as she can.

“We can't say for sure what happened yet.” the _‘good'_ police officer explains. “For all, we know someone could be trying to prevent his seats from voting or even planning a larger long term attack. Whatever the case is we will catch the one responsible for making young heir Hawthorne Potter-Peverell an orphan.”

Marie nods her head to show she understands as she continues gathering control over herself.

“Anything unusual about the family that could have led to someone targeting Count and Countess Potter-Peverell? Something outside of their work and status as nobility?” The _'bad'_ police officer asks once Marie has finished wiping her eyes of tears, purple eyeshadow, and black mascara. 

“Well,” Marie says hesitantly. “It's nothing scandalous or illegal. Not even truly odd considering. It's just, well. Petunia's mother's family. They can be a bit, well, they're rather eccentric. Like to dress up as classic storybook monsters on occasion.” she explains hoping the fact won't be seen as damning evidence against her best friend and neighbour. 

“I beg your pardon?” The _'bad'_ police officer asks startled.

“It's odd, I know.” Mrs. Marie Tompson easily agrees, nodding her head empathetically before explaining further. “But from what I understand it's some sort of inside joke dating back centuries. Likely became a tradition for the Munster and Dracula families at some point,” she informs them sagely.

“The Munster and… Dracula families.” the _'bad'_ police officer deadpans.

“I know the family's your talking about, Mrs. Tompson.” the _‘good’_ police officer says with a sigh. “We have people honestly calling in to report Frankenstein's monster, werewolves and honest to God vampires running about any time they visit England. It's a nightmare.”

“Your joking.” the _‘bad’_ police officer asks bewildered. 

“Unfortunately I’m not, Dave. These people have some sort of tradition of dressing as classic cinema monsters dating back to before cinema was even a thing. It's a part of their family culture and they don't actually harm anyone. I've met Countess Lillian Munster. Several times in fact. A nice woman. Real beauty. Kind soul, if a bit naive. She just enjoyed her cosmetics a bit more than most women I've met. Planned to open a beauty parlour last I saw her.”

“Well,” *Cough* “-well is there anything else? An interest in the occult?” the _‘bad_ police officer asks either grasping at straws or still shaken from the conversation.

Marie snorts amused at the thought before blushing profusely and explaining. “They’re a good family. Nicest people you'll ever meet,” she says proudly. “I’ve quite honestly never met such a nice and honest family. Vernon may seem a bit shady but Petunia's family are honest and hardworking to a fault. Gossip coming from Petunia always holds the truth no matter how shocking the details are.”

* * *

####  **Date:** November-01-1985 **\-- Time:** 7:30 am **\-- Location:** Little Whinging Police Station, Little Whinging, Surrey, England, Great Britain **  
** **POV:** Mrs. Rosemary O'Brien **Age;** 53 **\-- Species;** muggle **\-- Titles:** None

“In your written testimony you claim you saw him with this note?” The _‘bad’_ police officer asks, holding the bizarre note that’s now resting inside a plastic evidence bag. Even though the bag Rosemary can tell the damn thing is written on parchment or something similar. As though that would help sell their rubbish story. ‘ _This entire situation is ridiculous.’_ Rosemary thinks to herself _‘ Wizards? Magic? The fool who wrote that nonsense messed with the wrong family. Bet they didn't even know about ‘em bein’ nobility.’_ she silently thinks to herself.

“Mrs. O'Brien? In your testimony you claim you saw him with this note, is that correct?” The _‘good’_ police officer asks repeating his partner's question sharing a worried look with his partner.

“I heard ya fine the first time, thank you. I may be old but I’ve not lost my hearing just yet, ya know.” Rosemary scolds. “And yes I was the one to find the note. I came right on over when Vernon called to confirm having found an actual child out in that nasty storm we got ragin’. Rode to the hospital with the Dursleys, even. We all read that load of rubbish together.” Rosemary confirms “Absolutely horrible what some people are capable of. The wee bairn was likely kidnapped all things considered.” she points out.

“And _why_ do you believe that Mrs. O'Brien?” the _'good'_ police officer asks kindly. “The tot was left with family, wasn't he?”

“Well yes, but that hardly counts for anything as you good and well know bein’ an officer of the law yourself,” Rosemary says, exasperated and pausing to take a sip of her nuke warm tea. It’s terrible quality, but what can you expect? It’s a police station, not a cafe. “Hawthorne, that's the wee lad’s name, he was left without any identification or even a lick of actual proof that his parents have truly been killed. Person didn't even bother going through the proper channels. Not to mention the load of shite that's written in that note you got in your hands. So excuse me if I’m a bit sceptical meself of Count and Countess Potter’s assumed deaths. The only proof we have is that letter right there.”

“Right, well, we have just a few more follow up questions before we can let you go.” The _‘bad’_ police officer states with a sad and pitying smile. 

“Of course you do.” Rosemary sighs. “Ya got two nobles out there missing and their wee bairn right here in your own station. Still, ya can't let an old lady go back ta’ bed.” Rosemary gripes annoyed before sighing. “Well, ask away.”

* * *

####  **Date:** November-01-1985 **\-- Time:** 8:15 am **\-- Location:** Little Whinging Police Station, Little Whinging, Surrey, England, Great Britain **  
** **POV:** David O'Connor **\-- Age;** 2 **\-- Species;** Muggle **\-- Titles:** Deputy Officer of the Little Whinging Police Station

“I just don't understand! When could this have happened?!” Mrs. Petunia Dursely sobs ruining her formerly breathtaking makeup with her tears and tissues. “I just talked to my sister last night!” she shrieks out before continuing to sob. "Do you have any- do you know what's- Do you know what's happened to my baby sister?" she desperately asks.

“We can't say for sure what happened yet. It’s still entirely possible that your sister is still alive.” David carefully and hesitantly explains. “For all, we know someone has simply kidnapped Heir Hawthorne Potter-Peverell. It is however also still possible someone has actually murdered Count and Countess Potter-Peverell. It's simply too early in the investigation to tell either way."

“My deputy David's right. At the moment we're just covering every possible angle." The Chief explains. "Whatever the case is, _we will_ catch the one responsible for just leaving heir Hawthorne Potter on your porch and during a blizzard no less.”

Mrs. Dursely nods her head to show she understands as she continues gathering control over herself.

"For now we are going to need you and your husband to stay in the area, at least until this investigation is done.”

“What about my job transfer? What am I going to tell them?” Mrs. Dursely asks before hastily assuring “I’ll do anything to find the sicko, my nephew could have froze to death! It's just- I just need something formal to help explain the delay to my new employers in America.”

“You were recently hired at an American boarding school, correct?”

“Yes. It's the job offer of a lifetime. I know Lily’s- that Lily’s well, she's currently missing, Her husband too.” Mrs. Dursley sniffs before drawing herself up. “But I _need_ this job. I’ve worked toward it my whole life!” 

“And that's completely understandable." The Chief says. "Tell you what we'll do, Mrs. Dursley. If you have their email we can message them any updates we're legally able. You shouldn't have to lose your job before you even have it. You've suffered enough."

* * *

####  **Date:** November-01-1985 **\-- Time:** 9:45 am **\-- Location:** Little Whinging Police Station, Little Whinging, Surrey, England, Great Britain **  
** **POV:** Vernon Dursley **\-- Age;** 24 **\-- Species:** Pureblood Werepire **\-- Titles:** None.

"Been up all night packing for the move too," Vernon grumbles annoyed. "Now this." Vernon huffs annoyed and distressed. “Like I said before I seriously doubt my in-laws are dead. They’re probably frantically searching for Hawthorn right now or *Yawn* waiting on a ransom demand.” Vernon explains while thinking to himself, _‘Can't kill a werepire anyway. Worst case scenario we’ll need to prepare a good-old-proper necromancy revival-ritual to wake ‘em up.’_

“Right, well, we have just a few more follow up questions before we can let you go.” The ‘good’ police officer states with a sad smile. 

“Naturally.” Vernon agrees around another yawn. Honestly, he's sure if he wasn’t so bloody tired he’d be getting a kick out of this. _‘It’s like living in a bad television show!’_ he thinks to himself.

“The letter makes many references to the occult. I hate to ask this but we need to cover every angle so I'm just going to ask bluntly. Do you know if Count and Countess Potter-Peverell were involved in devil worship?”

 _‘Muggles are worse than wizards at spotting an honest to God spotting a flesh-eating and blood-drinking werepire.’_ Vernon thinks to himself snorting amused at the thought before using the loophole they've left him. “They’re a good Catholic family. Real God-fearing people.” He says proudly knowing they can back that up. “They’ve never mentioned something so unorthodox. I’ve been to Potter manor and Lily and James’s cottage home several times. Just last weekend in fact. I’ve never seen any sign of devil worship, of all things.” Vernon says barely hold back a manic laugh at the loophole they've inadvertently left him. “Petunia’s childhood home may be a gothic wonderland but it has no sign of someone who’s into the occult of all things.” 

“Are you positive?” The ‘bad’ cop asks. 

“Petunia may be the white sheep of an eccentric gothic family but I’ve been married to her for a little over ten years now. We were high school sweethearts. I’m sure if she was a devil worshiper, of all things, she’d have mentioned it or hinted at it by now.” he says firmly.


	3. An Addams Reunion

#  **Chapter Three. An Addams Reunion**

* * *

####  **POV:** Narrator

After finally, finally, finishing up at the local police station, Mr. Vernon Dursely drives home fuming while his wife and soulmate, Mrs. Petunia Dursely plots. Both his and Petunia’s earent magic sparks atoms in the air. Their nephew, Hawthorn Potter, and their son, Dudely Dursely, are tucked into Dudley's two car seats in the back, sound asleep. 

First Vernon's parents were murdered in this God-forsaken magical war, now Petunia's baby sister and their brother in law. Then those ignorant light wizards left their nephew on their snow-covered doorstep, in a blizzard, without even bothering to ring the doorbell! If they ever find the people responsible they’ll face the end of their claws and the sharp edge of their fangs. Vernon and Petunia slowly gather control of themselves as they near their suburban neighbourhood of Privet Drive. No need to alarm any of the defenceless prey they've hidden themselves among.

Later that night Petunia gently tucks Hawthorne and Dudley into Dudley's crib after singing the two to sleep. She is once again thankful for her magic and her career choice. She loves teaching new generations how to properly practice The Dark Arts. Unfortunately, the British Isles have recently outlawed The Dark Arts and the rest of the UK seems to be close to following their lead. The frankly bizarre political stance is forcing them to move overseas just so she can teach. 

Thankfully with her credentials, Petunia's been offered a position at Salem Institute. Salem is a good school. Salem may not be as accepting as Durmstrang where her big brothers Will, Gomez, and Fester attended but it's definitely more advanced. Their curriculum is certainly much better than Beauxbatons where she and Vernon attended. The Lessons offered are definitely far advanced compared to Hogwarts where Lillian and James ended up going. So yes, Salem is a good school. 

Vernon’s job as a professional spell-crafter and ward-breaker for Gringotts International Bank won't be affected by the move. She and Vernon have been planning this move for years now. Magical England just isn't what it used to be. Everyones become so divided and the civil-war certainly hasn't helped for all that everyone hoped it would. In fact at this point Lillian, James and Hawthorne were the only things keeping her and Vernon in England. While their deaths are tragic they have more freedom now. Besides, it's not like they'll actually _stay_ dead. They're werepires for God’s sake, not fragile humans.

While Hawthorne and Dudley sleep, Petunia begins packing up all of the things belonging to Lily and James. Everything is then shrunk and placed in Lily’s extra trunk with disillusionment charms, undetectable extension charms, a featherlight charm and anti-theft charms previously cast on it. The only reason she's able to see or move the trunks is because Hawthorne has inherited them and is under her care at the moment. She didn't even know they had left them here. Everything else has already been packed.

_‘Would they have followed blood until someone noticed them, or would they lay here forgotten forever?’_

Brushing the depressing knowledge from her mind, for now, Petunia gathers all of Hawthorne’s belongings from when he, Lillian and James stayed with them. She then packs all of Hawthorne’s extra belongings and places them in James’s old trunk possessing the same qualities as Lily's. 

Once everything is packed up Petunia picks up her mobile and begins calling the family. They have a revival ritual to arrange. Not to mention _someone_ needs to take in little Hawthorne, at least temporarily. Lillian and James will likely want to finally have their long-awaited honeymoon. They’ll likely do it now. It’s customary to go on holiday after a revival after all. While her family has lodgings on Salem’s campus they don't have the clearance for a second child just yet.

* * *

####  **Date:** November-01-1985 **\-- Time:** 12:00 pm **\-- Location:** Addams mansion, 0001 0001 Cemetery Lane, Beacon Hills, California, America  
 **POV:** Morticia Anastasia Addams nee Frump **, -- Age;** 23 **\-- Species:** Pureblood Werepire **\-- Titles:** None.

Morticia Addams nee Frump quietly hums to herself as she arranges her latest bouquet. The white branches covered in thorns, the natural peacock feathers, and the vulture wing bones look simply breathtaking together. She really must find a way to properly thank Mrs. Pomeroy for gifting the white Bougainvillea bush to her. When they first saw the vivid pink flowers she and Gomez had thought it would be better to just burn it. Then she caught sight of the vicious and toxic thorns. Such a lovely plant, tortured by its hideous petals and vibrant leaves. She planted the bush out back by the gazebo. 

She politely listens in as Gomez catches up with his little sister, Petunia Dursely nee Addams. From what she's gathered, Petunia has finally gotten her dream job and is moving to America with her family to pursue her career. Good for her. Teaching Dark Arts and Necromancy in the British Isles just isn't what it used to be. However, Gomez seems to be carefully keeping the largest news Petunia has shared from her. It must be something wonderful to have him smiling so crazed. 

"Cara Mia,” Gomez croons, before waltzing over to her after hanging up. “My sister Petunia just called with the most wonderful news!” Gomez says pausing to pepper kisses up her arms. “My darling baby sister Lillian has finally experienced her first death! She and her husband, James, were murdered in their own home! And at midnight on Samhain no less!"

Blood red lips curl up into an icy smile as Gomez continues to worship her. “Oh, how delightful! It has simply been too long since one of our own were murdered.” Morticia says fondly while clasping her hands together as the realization hits her. “And at midnight on Samhain for one’s first death! Oh, this is simply marvellous news! What method did their killer use?” Morticia asks, spinning around in her husband's arms.

Gomez pauses and frowns. “Petunia didn't say. No matter.” Gomez declares sharply. “We’ll simply have to ask Lillian and James when they wake up. I'll start arranging legalities and you and Grandmama can begin preparing everything for the ritual.”

* * *

####  **Date:** November-08-1985 **\-- Time:** 12:00 pm **\-- Location:** Godric's Hollow Cemetery, Godric's Hollow, West Country, England  
 **POV:** Lillian Garnet Potter-Peverell nee Addams **, -- Age;** 23 **\-- Species:** Pureblood Werepire **\-- Titles:** Countess to the most ancient and most noble families; Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor and Mortis.

Countess Lillian Potter-Peverell admires the graveyard of Godric's Hollow peacefully recovering from her recent bout of death. How lovely to be buried side by side with her beloved husband, and in the very graveyard his family has spent centuries cultivating no less! She smiles lovingly at the slowly warming corpse beside her. It often takes a bit longer to raise new werepires. They just aren't as in harmony with Death just yet. But soon her James will wake. He is a werepire after all. A first-generation, but still.

She's incredibly proud of her little Hawthorne. Apparently he was able to shake it off his own death before they even had a chance to bury him! As his mother, she couldn't be prouder. Movement beside her catches her eye. James’s left eye twitching. And there again! Lillian smiles proudly. It’s not as strong as her kin, but he clearly shares the natural affinity. Her flesh inside him will help, but she won't do that until the third resurrection, _at least_. 

Lillian happily bounces little Hawthorne on her lap as they wait, pausing only to take a sip of her vintage blood-wine. Hawthorne happily babbles away with his little cousins each a mere month apart in age. Wednesday Addams, Eddie Munster, and Veronica Sawyer are each sitting in their own mother's laps. Morticia Addams nee Frump, Lily Munster nee Dracula and Julia Sawyer nee Addams are all nibbling on the exquisite picnic prepared for her and James's revival ritual.

Above them, storm clouds gather. Already James's chest is rising and falling. Around them, the rest of her clan are enjoying a nice midnight picnic. The only thing that could possibly make this night better is a good rainstorm. When she decided to follow the advice of her mother and attended Hogwarts she never imagined meeting her soulmate. Still yet, she couldn't have asked for someone better than her James.

* * *

####  **Date:** November-08-1985 **\-- Time:** 12:00 pm **\-- Location:** Godric's Hollow Cemetery, Godric's Hollow, West Country, England **  
** **POV:** James Charlus Potter-Peverell **, -- Age;** 20 **\-- Species:** Pureblood Werepire **\-- Titles:** Count to the most ancient and most noble families; Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor and Mortis.

Count James Potter-Peverell wakes up with a mouth full of graveyard dirt, which he immediately coughs out. He's been drifting in and out of consciousness for the last half-hour unable to move his own body. He vaguely has the memory of meeting Death and being sent back. He's still not quite sure how he's alive. The only thing that would make sense would be a necromancy ritual. The last real thing he remembers is dying in battle. Around him, the sounds of a celebration cut off and he looks up to find his Lily-flower smiling down at him. He takes her offered hand allowing her to pull him to his feet. As soon as he's standing he begins swaying unsteady, forcing him to lean on his wife for support. 

"Welcome back, my love,” Lillian says with a darkly pleased smile as she guides him over to a red and black checkered picnic blanket laid out in the middle of his family's graveyard. “You will need a little while to fully adjust, but how do you feel?" 

“Alive. You brought me back.” It's not a question but she still answers it as though it were.

“Of course,” Lily replies blinking confused. “You're my husband. What made you think something as trivial as death would keep you from me?” There's a threatening infliction to her tone that he's only heard from her moments before someone's death. It causes a shiver of arousal to travel through his body. 

James lifts his head off her shoulder bringing his gaze away from her hauntingly black gown and bloodstained hands. He's always been a little bit unhinged, and he supposes dying hasn't done him any favours in the sanity arena. He pulls her in for a kiss as lightning flashes across the sky and a downpour of rain begins pelting their reunion. 

"Will you forgive me for ever doubting you?" he asks because he doesn't ever want anything to stand between him and this goddess again.

“Of course,” Lilly replies smiling blissfully happy.


	4. Chapter 4

#  **Chapter Four. Emigrate**

* * *

####  **Date:** Dec, 1st, 2002 **\-- Time:** 12:00 pm **  
****Location:** Germany, Münster, Schloss Münster (Muncaster Castle)  
 **POV:** Count Wilhelm ‘Will’ Jasper Addams, **AKA:** William 'Will' Jasper Graham **  
** **Chronological Age;** 281 **\-- Physical Age:** 24 **\-- Species:** Pureblood LivingWerepire **  
** **Count to;** Addams, Sayre and le Fay. **Acting Count to;** Peverell and Black. **Count to;** Graham, Graves, Selwyn. **Acting Count;** Potter. 

Count Wilhelm Jasper Graham-Addams is concerned. Well, no. Concerned isn't the right word. Will’s worried. He is worried for both himself and his recently adopted son, nephew and heir one Hawthorne James Regulus Potter-Peverell. He adopted Hawthorne just a month ago after his nephews birth parents, Countess Lillian Potter-Peverell nee Addams and Count James Potter-Peverell were attacked on Samhain night. He was informed of this shocking and distressing situation over the phone. According to the letter the local police found with him, poor little Hawthorne was present at the time of Lily’s attack. 

It’s been a hard year on them both. Last month, on October 31st, Hawthorne 's parents, Lillian and James, were attacked with the killing curse in their own home. A month prior on August 8th a very pregnant Petunia Dursley nee Addams, her husband Vernon Dursley, and Vernon's parents were kidnapped and held hostage. Unfortunately being muggle humans Vernon's parents had to be sacrificed so that Petunia, Vernon and their unborn child could all survive. Both Lillian and Petunia are his baby sisters. His two baby sisters families were targeted within a month of each other in supposedly separate attacks. They even had to prepare a revival ritual to wake Lillian and James from their temporary deaths. 

Currently, Wilhelm has custody of his; nephew, heir, and recently adopted son; Hawthorne James Regulus Potter-Black-Addams. Meanwhile, Lillian and James are on their long-awaited honeymoon. Right now they should be on a Caribbean cruise. They then plan to do a tour of India. The trip is expected to take a decade, at the very least. Thankfully Will doesn't mind raising his nephew for his, much younger, sister and brother in law. In fact, he prefers it to the alternative. Lily and James may be adults by muggle standards but they're hardly in their teens by wizard standards. For werepires, they're still children, hardly even preteens. While that's never stopped anyone before, Will knows his sister and he would prefer to raise her son to the alternative.

Gaining custody of Hawthorne in the muggle world was simple enough. Even with the inconsistencies such as the false name in the letter left with him. A simple DNA test easily proved their blood relation. Both Lillian and James were there to back up his claims as were his and Lily's siblings, Petunia and Gomez. Explaining the inconsistencies in the listed name with evidence provided in the form of a birth certificate, letters, emails, videos, and photos delivered by the family lawyers proved sufficient enough for the muggle courts. The magical world, however, was not to be so easily swayed. 

For whatever reason, the magical world has declared young Hawthorne, who was a one-year-old child at the time, the conqueror of their current Dark Lord, in battle. The current Dark Lord is a 70-year-old man and has spent his life training and in battle. The story that a toddler defeated him is preposterous and could even be called hilarious if a whole nation didn't believe the claims. Additionally, his nephew is expected to perform such a feat again. To make matters worse, Hawthorne's magical guardianship and his families voting seats on the Wizengamot and the house of Counts had been illegally changed to that of the headmaster of Lillian and James's old middle school. Overall the magical side of things was a mess and still is. 

Thankfully with the help of the goblins at Gringotts bank, the British Aurors, and the former British Minister everything was easily switched back over to James and Lily after they tested them both for blood and family magic. The wizards were shocked to find that both Lily and James's weren't in fact dead. Something which had apparently been widely assumed. A few actually fainted. After regaining their stolen titles and assets James and Lily quickly passed the brunt of the work over to him before they set about regaining custody of their son and heir. This task somehow proved to be far more difficult as Hawthorne is now famous under the assumed name of Harry James Potter 

Still yet, as with the muggle courts, a birth certificate, letters, and legal documents were all used as evidence to provide proof of Hawthorne's true name. Once Hawthorne's true identity was established things went on as planned. James and Lillian signed off on Wilhelm Jasper Graham-Addams being Hawthorne's primary Godparent, and his sole legal guardian outside of themselves. Meanwhile, Gomez Addams, Morticia Addams, Lillian Munster, Herman Munster, Remus Lupin, and the recently freed Sirius Black remained Hawthorne's backup Godparents. Since then, Will and Hawthorne have lived comfortably and compatibly in the Münster castle in; Münster, Germany. As of late, Will has even begun training Hawthorne on how to hunt their preferred meat and blood alongside his basic survival and nobility training.

No one expects things to remain this easy. The headmaster of Hogwarts, James and Lillian's old secondary school, is still kicking up a fuss over the lawsuit the Potter lawyers, Gringotts, and both the muggle and magical British Ministry have pressed against him. Thus far Albus Dumbledore has been charged with line theft, kidnapping, child abandonment, misuse and illegal use of voting seats, and misuse and illegal use of funds. It took _four months_ to prove Lily and James were, in fact, alive and for them to regain custody of their son. In that time, the Hogwarts Headmaster had helped himself to the Potter's several; bank vaults, properties, family gilmores, and voting seats. In addition, the man had signed an illegal _marriage contract_ with the Weasley family without the permission of _any_ of Hawthorne's heads of house. 

The Headmaster, one Albus Dumbledore, still insists that he is Hawthorne's guardian and that James and Lily are in fact dead. Additionally, the man claims to be raising Hawthorne to be a saviour to wizarding England. Despite several people in the government knowing the truth, the public masses believe him. To make matters worse, the man has never seen or even searched for Hawthorne since he abandoned him on Petunia's doorstep, at night, during a blizzard, six years ago. Based on the evidence, no one in the know believes Albus Dumbledore to even know young Hawthorne's true name and blood status, let alone the fact that he's not where he abandoned him. 

To reiterate the magical side of things is still a mess. In addition, if they are to stay in Europe, Hawthorne, once he turns eleven, would be obligated to attend one of Europe's three prominent magical schools. None of which are acceptable by ICM standards much less by the family’s own standards. (ICM = International Confederation of Magic)

  * At Durmstrang Institute in Germany, they teach exclusively dark magic. Will will absolutely _not_ allow Hawthorne to attend Durmstrang so long as Igor Karkaroff, a former world terrorist, remains Headmaster. 
  * Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in France is mildly acceptable however, they currently teach exclusively grey magic at the school. 
  * Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in Scotland, is out of the question as there they teach exclusively light magic. To make matters worse, Albus Dumbledore is the current Headmaster of Hogwarts. 



All of the listed schools refuse to provide weaponry or exercise classes and focus exclusively on _one_ branch of magic. Additionally, Will is beginning to fear what would become of himself and Hawthorne should anyone discover just _who_ Hawthorne is _believed_ to be. Which is why Will is considering moving to America, America, or China before the year is up. After all, it is only a matter of time before someone in Dumbledore's pocket notices Petunia and her family are not raising Hannibal's nephew. In fact, it's a wonder such a thing has yet to occur as Petunia and her family have been happily living in America for four years now. 

There are only three things keeping Wilhelm and Hawthorne in Europe. They are; 

  1. Wilhelm's seats on the muggle and magical house of Lords 
  2. Wilhelm's duties as the Count of five families.
  3. Wilhelm's job as a college professor
  4. Hawthorne's primary schooling.



Wilhelm has already moved to have proxies act in his and Hawthorne's steed in order to prevent any more assassination attempts. Something which no six year old should ever have to deal with. He's long since taken the initiative to have Hawthorne trained in archery, judo, karate, fencing and proper sword fighting in addition to his wilderness and urban survival training. Something which he normally wouldn't have begun so soon but needs must. Wilhelm would much rather have his nephew and heir alive and well than dead or injured. He can easily be brought back to life but there will inevitably be unwanted questions and legal issues if the assassination occurs in public.

Altogether Europe holds too much danger, pressure and unrealistic expectations of them. Mind made up, Wilhelm gracefully stands and moves to begin planning their move. They will need to buy a new property or update one of the existing ones whenever they move to. With a plan in place he decides to bring the topic up with Hawthorne and ask for his preferred county before initiating the move itself. While he has decided they will be moving he has not decided on where. He will leave that up to his nephew.

* * *

####  **Date:** Dec, 1st, 2002 **\-- Time:** 12:00 pm **\-- Location:** Godric's Hollow Cemetery, Godric's Hollow, West Country, England **  
** **POV:** Count Wilhelm ‘Will’ Jasper Addams, **AKA:** William 'Will' Jasper Graham **  
** **Chronological Age;** 281 **\-- Physical Age:** 24 **\-- Species:** Pureblood LivingWerepire **  
** **Count to;** Addams, Sayre and le Fay. **Acting Count to;** Peverell and Black. **Count to;** Graham, Graves, Selwyn. **Acting Count;** Potter. 

"I don't understand, Uncle Will. Why are we considering moving?" Seven-year-old Hawthorne asks confused over dinner that night before taking a bite of his garlic and lemon mashed red potatoes. Most species of vampires and werewolves gain no nutritional value from fruit and vegetables. Hawthorne and himself, however, are _werepires_ and can in fact process most human food. Yet another reason being at the top of the creature hierarchy has its advantages.

"I have discovered it is no longer safe for us to live in Europe," Will says before taking a bite of his medium-rare filet mignon. It is, of course, cut from his preferred meat, a muggle human. The meat is just rare enough to be seen as widely acceptable by human dietary standards.

"Why not?" Hawthorne asks before eating the seared french green bean speared on the end of his fork. 

As usual, Will smiles at the sight of his child eating vegetables. Hawthorne has always loved his vegetables. Something not typical in young children. It is especially rare in young werepires. He has always taken Hawthorne's exception as proof of his own culinary skills. Will takes a bite of his own garlic and lemon mashed red potatoes while he thinks his answer over again. He has always been overly cautious of his words, especially around people he actually cares about. It's an aspect of himself he stopped worrying over when Hawthorne was a toddler. Children can often easily and innocently overshare. 

"As you are aware, the Headmaster of your parent's former secondary school, Albus Dumbledore, is overly invested in you." When Hawthorne nods to show he understands that much Will continues. "The idiot is still fighting our lawyers in court over his perceived loss of the Potter; vaults, seats, properties and homes. We're beyond lucky that Albus Dumbledore still hasn't realized you're not where he left you. As far as he's aware you're currently living a muggle life with Petunia and Vernon in England." When Hawthorne sits his silverware down Will stops and waits for him to wipe his mouth and ask his question.

"Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and cousin Duddely are all _werepires_. They even live at America's premier _magical_ boarding school. Why would _anyone_ expect them to live exclusively as muggles?"

' _Ah, I had forgotten I haven't explained that yet_.' Will thinks to himself while he sips at his wine, a light and delicious Pinot Noir laced with just enough muggle blood to sate his hunger but not be detected in most muggle scans. "Your Aunt and Uncle prefer to primarily live in the muggle world. I imagine it's easier to hunt your prey if you blend in well enough that no one suspects you," he explains slowly putting down his wine glass as his fangs retract behind his lips.

"Oh," Hawthorne says with a frown before continuing. "Well, that's… smart but weird. Are my parents like that too?" He asks before beginning to cut a piece of his filet mignon cut from the same muggle as Will's own.

"No." Will continues after wiping the steak sauce from his own mouth. "Your Mother, Lillian, and your father, James, prefer living in both worlds equally like we do," Will responds before pausing to take another bite of his filet mignon. His fangs lengthen inside his closed mouth to greedily suck up the vitamin-rich juice that feeds his kind before he begins chewing the still moist meat. 

"It's strange. I don't know a lot about my parents or their lives. They're still alive but… I feel so… far away from them." Hawthorne says after a pause. "Just yesterday I saw a book written about us all. It was in the local magical public library. On the cover, there was that same photo of us they continue to illegally use. You know the one in every promotional poster for the light? I remember asking myself, "What are they really like?'" Hawthorne says before continuing to eat his garlic and herb seared filet mignon.

"I will make sure to contact our lawyers about finding yet another series of books illegally written about you." Will immediately promises. Hawthorne nods his head and smiles gratefully prompting Will to continue. "Your parents on the other hand…” Will says with a sigh before cutting into his meat once more. “I will find a way to arrange a weekly fireside chat with them once we move.”

“They likely won't be able to raise you.” Will says sadly before explaining; “They're still on their honeymoon not to mention they’re far too young and immature. But that's no reason to ignore you like they've been doing. You're still their son not to mention their heir.” Will pauses to take a bite of his food. Once he has savoured the flavour and taste he swallows and responds. “Your parents are obviously werepires, like us. Your Mother Lillian hunted and ate both magicals and muggles. Your father hunted both but he prefered muggle meat."

Hawthorne looks up from his meal surprised. "Really? Why?" Hawthorne asked perplexed before taking a sip of his grape juice laced with fresh magical blood.

"I honestly don't know. Your Mother suspected it was because of him being a first-generation werepire. I think it may have had something to do with his animagus form.” Will says as he spreads warm goat butter over a fresh slice of french bread. “From what your Mother told me he started to turn his nose up at magical blood and meat around his third year of magical schooling. That was when he fused with his animal spirit.” Will pauses to bite, chew and swallow his warm buttered bread. “He became completely averse to the taste of magical blood after graduation."

"That's weird. Magical blood is the best. What was his form?" Hawthorne asks clearly amused while he finishes the last of his garlic and lemon mashed red potatoes.

"A ravenstag, like me," Will responds equally amused after finishing his off steak. "His friends referred to him as Prongs and you as Prongset. I believe they each had a nickname to match their animagus forms. As you know your blood adopted father Count Sirius Black-Lupin is a grim and goes by Padfoot despite your pendant to call him Paddy. His husband, your step-father Count Remus Black-Lupin is nicknamed Moony after his werewolf form. The fact that you still call them Paddy and Moony simply enforces their nicknames. The traitor Peter Pettigrew was a rat called Wormtail.”

“What about my mother? Is she an animagi?” Hawthorne asks as he spears another seared green bean.

“She's also a ravenstag," Will says taking another sip of his Pinot Noir wine laced with blood.

"Do you know what form of magic my parents prefer?" 

"Lillian is excellent in charms and potions," Will says proudly. "She has her masteries in both subjects and she's written several published books on the topic. As for your father-” Will pauses in remembrance unknowingly allowing respect to shine clear in his chocolate brown eyes. “-James, he's better at transfiguration and herbology. I have personally seen him mix the two in previously unprecedented battle tactics. I believe James founded a new form of magic from the two.” 

"They sound like they couldn't have been more different," Hawthorne says aghast. "How did they ever even get together?"

"I know I haven't dated enough for you to know, however, every couple has their differences and similarities. That is what makes them work." Will patiently explains.

"You barely date anyone," Hawthorne says with an eye roll. "You're over three centuries and you still haven't met your soulmate. I’m sure your Hannibal wouldn't stake you if you-”

“Hawthorne,” Will says looking at his adopted son and heir in a clear warring.

“Sorry.” Hawthorne says abashed “I just want you to be happy.” There's a pause in which both continue eating, then “What are my parents' similarities?"

"Your parents are both battle mages,” Will responds proud of Hawthorne ’s growing ability to drop uncomfortable subjects. “I know Lily was trained extensively in muggle weaponry and your father could weld a gun and sword with the best of them. They both fought in the frontlines of the war that has wracked magical Europe for four centuries now. Despite what the masses now believe, they did not fight for the Light. They fell in love over their joint love for equality, knowledge, and danger."

"They didn't fight for the Light?!" Hawthorne repeats aghast looking up from his meal confused "Then why does everyone claim they were the Lights best soldiers?"

Will smiles at the knowledge that Hawthorne has been doing his own research. "Your parents were spies for the Dark. I know because your parents and your godfathers all informed me. In the event that they were ever caught, I was expected to take you and flee. Unlike Severus Snape, neither your parents nor Sirius or Remus were ever caught. Currently, both the Light and the Dark fractions believe your godfather, Severus Snape, to be working for them."

"So he's barely surviving. At least that explains why he visits so rarely." Hawthorne concludes before taking another bite of his seared french green beans frowning when he notices it was the last.

"At least he has an excuse... " Will mumbles before eating the last of his own green beans. "That could have been Lily and James’s fates. Instead, Lillian and James are said to be some of the best warriors either side has had. As you know, your parents' assumed deaths are still mourned all across England. In fact, I believe there is a monument to them in Godric's Hollow." Will says before taking another sip of his blood laced Pinot Noir wine before moving to finish off his potatoes. "It was built and paid for by the European goblin nation. The goblins as a race greatly admire your parent's financial prowess, hunting skills and fighting style. I believe you are forming similar relations with them." Will says before topping off his blood infused Pinot Noir. "Come on, we will discuss this more in the kitchen while we clean up."

* * *

####  **Date:** Dec, 1st, 2002 **\-- Time:** 12:00 pm **\-- Location:** Godric's Hollow Cemetery, Godric's Hollow, West Country, England **  
** **POV:** Count Wilhelm ‘Will’ Jasper Addams, **AKA:** William 'Will' Jasper Graham **  
** **Chronological Age;** 281 **\-- Physical Age:** 24 **\-- Species:** Pureblood LivingWerepire **  
** **Count to;** Addams, Sayre and le Fay. **Acting Count to;** Peverell and Black. **Count to;** Graham, Graves, Selwyn. **Acting Count;** Potter. 

"Neither your Mother or your Aunt Petunia are fond of the other's lifestyle. Even now they rarely speak." Will explains as they walk into the den once the dishes are done. They have been discussing what he knows of Lillian and James for the past half hour. He's found himself reminiscing of the past throughout his explanations. "When Albus Dumbledore left you on Petunias doorstep he had to have known at least that much. To make matters worse even if they were dead, Lillian and James Will's explicitly stated that you were to go to myself, Sirius, or Gomez first and foremost. Of those listed, your Aunt Petunia was only a last resort." Will explains as he seats himself on one of the leather couches. 

"Who else was listed?" Hawthorne asks, taking a seat next to him.

"As guardians or in the Will?" Will asks for clarification. Normally he would correct such a vague statement but he knows how emotional discussing the past can be. 

"Both as potential guardians and of those in my parents Wills."

 _'Ah, that explains it.'_ Will thinks to himself before responding. “Well, the Will reading began with your parents declaring your blood adoptive father Count Sirius Black innocent, and Peter Pettigrew a traitor to his dear friends. Peter Pettigrew was bluntly stated to be the secret keeper to their fidelius charm. The reading also explicitly stated that Albus Dumbledore was made aware of this fact as he cast the charm. Naturally, neither Peter Pettigrew nor Albus Dumbledore were left a thing.”

Hawthorne snorts “That didn't stop Dumbledore did it?”

“No, however, Lillian and James's words have caused the man trouble ever since,” Will states with a smirk before looking to the clock. “It's nearing your bedtime. I will answer one more question then I want you to go prepare for bed.” 

“Okay.” Hawthorne agrees with a well-hidden yawn.

* * *

####  **Date:** Dec, 1st, 2009 **\-- Time:** 12:00 pm **  
****Location:** The United States Of America, West Virginia, Fairfax County, Wolf Trap, Graham Farmhouse  
 **POV:** Heir Hawthorne ‘Harry’ Regulus Potter-Peverell-Black, **AKA:** Hawthorne ‘Harry’ Regulus Graham, and Harry James Potter **  
** **Chronological Age;** 07 **\-- Physical Age:** 08 **\-- Species:** Pureblood Werepire **  
** **Heir Count to;** Potter, Black, Addams, Sayre, le Fay, Peverell, Graham, Graves, Selwyn, Gryffindor and Mortis **.**

It's the Yule Holidays and Harry is enjoying the freedom of being home from his new boarding school. He and his Uncle Will were pleasantly surprised to discover from Aunt Petunia that Salem Institute of Magic and Sorcery in America accepts students starting at the age of 7. The discovery helped them decide on North America as their new home rather than Japan for Mahoutokoro. The legal hunting grounds in America are much better then what Japan offers as well. They have already gone on three hunting trips in this week alone. 

Now, freshly fallen snow covers the yard of the newly remodelled Graham farmhouse. The front yard, once dull and empty, now boasts a full vegetable garden. The front path is lined with potted white rose bushes that bloom a pure white during the summer months. The roses were a gift from Aunt Morticia and Aunt Lily. The front and side yard are full of newly planted red maple trees. Meanwhile past the hills in the backyard, they have a lovely swamp full of fish and ancient cypress trees. 

The breathtaking front gardens are visible through the library’s large bay windows. Hawthorne sits on one such window seat surrounded by books and homework both magical and muggle in nature. He flips through his completed homework double-checking his work while making notes in the margins of his muggle notebook with a quill. Finally done with his research, he closes the book with a satisfied smile.

“I take it you've made your decision?” His Uncle Will asks him while coming back in with a tray of freshly made snacks. Atop it is a plate of homemade chocolate chip biscuits and two large mugs overflowing with homemade whipped cream.

“Yes. I have discovered America will indeed best suit our current needs.” Harry says watching as his Uncle sits their drinks down. “However it will be best if we eventually return to Europe, particularly England.”

“Why?” His Uncle Will asks, giving only a slight widening of his eyes and a barely suppressed smile turned frown as his only tell.

Hawthorne takes a sip of nuke warm Mexican hot chocolate infused with blood and topped with homemade whipped cream and organic cocoa sprinkles before responding. “He will begin looking for me otherwise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer;  
> Hey everyone, CrystalAzul here! This is your regular reminder that I do not own Harry Potter, Hannibal, The Addams Family, The Munsters, nor anything else recognizable from a canon universe. As you can imagine I would be insanely rich if I did. I do own this fanfiction story as it is a product of my imagination and my creativity. I, however, am making no monetary profit from this fanfiction. I am merely playing in the created universes of those far more famous than myself. I hope you enjoy reading my fanfiction, 'Historiae Nostrae (Our History)'! 😀
> 
> It's an old work I found burred in the wrong folder. I've been looking for it for almost a year! I had it posted at one point but mistakenly deleted it when I meant to hit update. Since then I've been looking for it. I finally found it around noon today. It was split between three folders. Which was quite frankly bizarre. The next story in the series will slowly introduce twilight, Teen wolf, and Heathers. This was once my most ambitious fic. It's still a pretty amazing crossover, in my own personal opinion.


End file.
